


Heirloom

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [43]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7209515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Someday things will be different</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heirloom

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 14 June 2016  
> Word Count: 250  
> Summary: _Someday things will be different_.   
>  Spoilers: Pre-series family bonding for Ann and Veronica. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I wasn't sure what I was going to do for this one. All I did was roll the die and got Veronica. And then the words just started flowing on this scene. I really like working with the relationship between Ann and Veronica, because it allows me the opportunity to work through a few demons of my own. Funny how that seems to happen so well in my writing.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

_Someday things will be different_. 

That's what she told herself every single night. It was her lifelong mantra, except for the days when she got what she wanted. The days when her mother seemed to forget about Damien and the plan. When Veronica was the center of her mother's world. Those days didn't happen as often as she'd hoped, but when they did, she treasured them.

It was the night before her high school graduation, and she wanted nothing more than for the ceremony to be over with. Her nerves were shot from working on her speech. She wanted everything to be perfect for her mother.

A knock at the door pulled her from her thoughts. "Come in."

"I thought you could use a little break from your practicing," her mother said, coming into the room with a small wrapped package. "I wanted to give you this so you could wear it tomorrow."

Veronica slowly opened the box to find an exquisite antique locket inside. "Mom? I don't understand."

"This was your grandmother's and her mother's before her. You will be the fourth generation of women on my mother's side to wear this on her graduation day."

Tears sprang into Veronica's eyes as she hugged her mother tightly. "Thank you, Mom. This is-- Will you put it on me in the morning?"

"Of course, I will. And I'll be right there to support you when you make your speech and get your diploma. I am very proud of you, Veronica."


End file.
